Amanecer
by fangirlx.x
Summary: — ¿Podrás superarlo Mikasa? Ella se giró tranquila y caminó hacia él. Sólo con mirarla su corazón se aceleró y despertó el deseo intenso por ella. —No lo sé. Oneshot Jean y Mikasa


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Jean y Mikasa.

**Spoiler: **Ninguno.

* * *

**Amanecer.**

.

.

Abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad, se sintió de repente desubicada, luego recordó donde estaba, reconoció el lugar. Se levantó con cuidado y notó que estaba pronto amanecería.

Buscó a tientas sobre la cama algo con que cubrirse, no tenía idea de donde quedaron sus ropas, pero eso era algo común en sus encuentros. Encontró una camisa arrugada y pensó que era mejor que nada. La prenda le llegaba a los muslos y supo que le pertenecía a él, los primeros botones habían volado cuando ella y su mente nublada desvistieron al muchacho sin ninguna delicadeza.

Caminó por la habitación descalza, dirigiéndose a la ventana. Abrió un poco la cortina y vio en el horizonte que el sol pronto haría su aparición. ¿Por qué había ido esa noche? No tenía una razón particular esa vez, de hecho no la tenía desde hace varias ocasiones.

Lo sintió despertar, levantarse y acercarse. No se movió, sólo cerró los ojos cuando él la rodeó por la cintura y besó su cuello con gentileza.

—Siempre estás alerta— dijo su voz susurrando en su oído — ¿Ni siquiera en mis brazos puedes relajarte?

—Lo hago— respondió apoyando su espalda en el pecho del joven.

El chico no quiso aclarar que únicamente parecía relajarse cuando hacían el amor. Debía considerarse afortunado de ser el único con el privilegio de tenerla así.

—Como digas. ¿Te vas ya?

Se arrepintió de inmediato de preguntar. Ella siempre se iba antes de que aclarara, no sabía porque se molestaba en siquiera preguntar.

—Sí.

La liberó evitando mirarla y caminó por la habitación llevando sólo unos pantaloncillos. Recogió las prendas de la muchacha, él siempre sabia donde habían quedado, llegó de vuelta a la cama, se sentó y las puso a su lado.

Observaba su espalda abstraído. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Quería traerla de vuelta a la cama y que se quedara un rato más. Pero no podía, estaba fuera de los límites. Suspiró conteniendo tantos sentimientos, sin embargo su boca lo traicionó, siempre lo había hecho.

— ¿Podrás superarlo Mikasa?

Ella se giró tranquila y caminó hacia él. Sólo con mirarla su corazón se aceleró y despertó el deseo intenso por ella.

—No lo sé.

Ella se vistió con calma y seguridad. Estaba por irse cuando él se levantó y la tomó de la mano.

—Te amo ¿lo sabes verdad?

Su semblante se relajó un poco y un ligero cambio se aprecio en su mirada.

—Me lo has dicho muchas veces Jean.

—Y no es suficiente.

Soltó su mano y apartó la mirada. Odiaba ser inmaduro, odiaba no poder contentarse con tener una parte de ella. Pero ¿podían culparlo por querer su corazón?

—Jean— llamó Mikasa confundida, él nunca había actuado así.

— ¿Piensas en él? Cuando estás conmigo… ¿piensas en él?

Ella diría que sí, lo sabía. Mikasa era dolorosamente honesta, además así se habían dado las cosas.

La primera vez que sucedió Mikasa estaba fuera de sí. Había visto a Eren y al Sargento Rivaille en una situación comprometedora, él lo sabía desde hace tiempo, pero guardó silencio para no lastimarla.

En ese momento quiso intentar consolarla así que puso una mano en su hombro, pero sorpresivamente Mikasa lo empujó con fuerza contra el pilar de la caballeriza, y cuando se dio cuenta la muchacha lo estaba besando con furia.

Nunca debió permitir que aquello pasara. Debió detenerla porque no estaba siendo ella misma, pero tener a Mikasa en sus brazos, sentir sus labios sobre los suyos fue demasiado. Él no era un tipo noble, tampoco un aprovechado, simplemente la amaba demasiado y siendo sincero no se arrepentía de no haberla apartado.

Después de eso cuando Eren y Rivaille desaparecían por horas, ella lo buscaba y se dejaba llevar por una pasión tan desmedida como su fuerza.

Ahora veía como sus labios se abrían a punto de darle una respuesta que seguramente lo heriría.

—Las primeras veces sí. Ahora ya no sé.

Jean la miró confundido, pero de inmediato notó que ella lucia un reflejo de su confusión.

Mikasa no lo había pensado, pero era cierto. En algún punto dejó de pensar en lo que vio, en lo que aquello significaba. Se dejaba llevar por su instinto, se dejaba amar por Jean, dejaba que él la hiciera ver las estrellas en cada encuentro que tenían.

La noche anterior acudió a él sin pensar en un porque, tenían días de no verse y se descubrió de pronto frente a la puerta de su habitación.

Jean casi sonrió, eso era algo, definitivamente más de lo que esperaba. Alzó la mano y acunó su mejilla.

—Haré que pienses en mi Mikasa. No importa cuánto me tome.

Se acercó despacio y rozó sus labios, no como un beso apasionado sino más bien como una delicada caricia.

—Yo quiero convertirme en alguien importante para ti.

Mikasa vio los fuertes sentimientos del muchacho anidando en su mirada. Experimento calidez en su interior, algo totalmente distinto a lo que habían estado viviendo desde hace meses. Se dio cuenta que él se había vuelto su refugio, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba. Empujó al muchacho de vuelta a la cama sorprendiéndolo, se zafó las zapatillas y se acurrucó a su lado.

—Ya eres alguien importante Jean.

El chico no sabía qué hacer, siguiendo un impulso abrazó a la joven despacio, manteniéndola cerca de él. Lograría que ella pensara en él, lograría ganarse su corazón.

—Me encanta tu cabello— dijo acariciándolo.

Mikasa parpadeó recordando la primera vez que se lo dijo. Jean era cálido, ella siempre estuvo en sus ojos y no lo vio, era hora de seguir adelante.

Se giró mirándolo a los ojos. —Lo dejare crecer.

Jean dejo caer la mano que sostenía el cabello — ¿En serio?

—Sí.

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro, la abrazó sin pensar. Miró hacia la ventana, había amanecido. Mikasa también veía en esa dirección.

Entonces se dieron cuenta, que era la primera vez que veían juntos un amanecer.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola, vuelvo con otro oneshot de snk. Esta vez Mikasa y Jean.

Me encanta lo devoto que es Jean hacia Mikasa y aunque no creo que Mikasa le de bola alguna vez pues tenía que intentarlo. Y bueno si Jean se queda con Mikasa que Rivaille se deje a Eren.

Espero les guste y gracias a quienes lean.


End file.
